


Odd Eddsworld Stories and AUs

by LemonLeader



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, oneshots, weird kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonLeader/pseuds/LemonLeader
Summary: Ship: TomtordRating: SmutAu/Setting: Before Tord moved awayKink: Sharp teeth, biting, painSummary: Tom loves Tord’s teeth too muchRequested by: piconeechan





	1. Introduction

**Requests are temporary closed!**  

**Summary**

While I’m taking my down time from writing my original book (Repetitive Termination on wattpad) I might as well test my skills in writing

I probably won’t update much but I will take requests for the time being

You can request anything from the most innocent and light hearted story to the most angsty or smutty story you can think of

I’ll only be doing the main 4 and their ships for now because I feel the most comfortable writing them

I might expand stuff later

But any and I mean any kink counts and any AU, idea, or even if you want, you can ask me how I would fix or improve another story as well as explain my personal AUs

(but it won’t really be a oneshot, more of an explanation page)

And please don’t harass me or others for writing something you personally don’t like

Just skip that chapter if you don’t like it

But for now 

Request in the comments and have a nice day

 

**How too request**

Fill out these criteria 

 

Ship:

Rating:

Au/Setting: 

Kink: 

Summary: 

Requested by: 

 

and if one doesn’t apply just write N/A

 

**My AUs**

G.R.E.Y AU

Loop AU

Servents of Red AU

Twilight AU

Red Rose AU

Patchwork Family AU

Miniworld AU

(I will explain these AUs on a later date)

 

**My fanchildren**

Tod (Tomtord)

Theodore (Tomtord)

Skapning (Tomtord?)

Emmett (Eddmatt)

Pascual (paultryk)

Barry (BingxLarry) 

(Link to fanchildren designs [Here](https://www.wattpad.com/621643512-servants-of-red-discontinued-introduction\)))


	2. His smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Tomtord 
> 
> Rating: Smut
> 
> Au/Setting: Before Tord moved away
> 
> Kink: Sharp teeth, biting, pain
> 
> Summary: Tom loves Tord’s teeth too much
> 
> Requested by: piconeechan

That smile. Tord’s smile. That wide grin with those cute sharp teeth of his that always plagued Tom’s mind, was right in front of him in it’s full glory. That smile always made him excited yet anxious every time he sees it. And boy was he excited.

 

Tom usually thinks of the things he would do to him with those teeth. Bite his neck hard until he bleeds, let him run his tongue over those fangs of his, maybe he’d even nibble his tip. Tom bit his lip hard at the thought while a blush creeped over his face, avoiding eye contact with the cocky looking Norwegian right in front of him.

 

Then he spoke.

 

“Well well well Thomas, it seems like you finally realized how good I look,” Tord said teasingly as Tom blushed a darker shade of red. “Just shut it before I shut it for you!” “With what? You’re dick?” At this point Tom was completely silent, not wanting to confirm or deny his statement. Tord chuckled before turning to make his leave. 

 

“By the way Thomas. If you want me to bite you, you should just ask instead of moaning it in your room at 1 am” and with that Tord was gone, leaving Tom a flustered mess.


	3. The odd truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship:Tomtord
> 
> Rating: Smut
> 
> Au/Setting: Before the end
> 
> Kink: farting, grinding, eating out
> 
> Summary: Tord has been acting strangely and Tom gets to the ‘bottom’ of it
> 
> Requested by: thebeeman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is not what you asked for and sorry for adding extra kinks, I just wanted to spice up the story. I hope you like it anyways :3

After dinner, Tom noticed Tord shifting around out of the corner of his eye. His face contorted into a grimace as he was biting his lip enough to draw blood. The red clad male was stiff but kept shifting from side to side on the couch as Tom watched silently. 

 

This had been going on for a while. Randomly, Tord would do the exact same thing, leave, and then come back in a half an hour or so. Tom would admittedly always try to figure out what he does but he is always held back by his friends. 

 

But today, Edd was busy drawing in his room and Matt decided to take a nap because he needed his “beauty sleep.” Perfect. Tord got up from the couch, his hands balling into fists as he shuffled out of the room. Tom followed silently behind hoping he could figure out where he’s going. 

 

He followed him to his room, pinning Tord against the wall as the startled Norwegian let out a small squeak. “What the fuck are you doing Jahovah’s!” He shouted, squirming like a worm try to escape a bird’s talon. 

 

Tom just glared down at him “I should be asking you the same thing commie! You’ve been acting weird this past, I don’t know, weeks? And I won’t let you go until I find out!” Tord was still squirming along with now crossing his legs. 

 

“I won’t let you go until you tell me!” Tom shouted as he pushed his body against the other hard. A small gasp could be heard as the norski’s face turned from shock to embarrassment. ‘Now he’ll tell me’ the alcoholic thought before he smelled something putrid.

 

It was like a mix between rotten eggs and rotten meat. Tom’s face scrunched up in disgust on reflex, even though he didn’t actually hate the smell. Before he realized it, he was pinned to the ground, staring up at the perpetrator of the ‘awful smell’. 

 

A wolfish grin was plastered on the horned male’s face as he rested his chin on Tom’s chest. “Well I guess I’ll tell you since it’s kind of obvious,” he said, trying to sound casual or snarky but it coming off as anxious. 

 

“Well you see dear Thomas, I have a thing called eproctophilia or in simple terms, a fart fetish.” As Tord was explaining how he found out he had this fetish and what he does to do it, Tom was sitting there dumbfounded.

 

Thoughts were warring in his head non stop. ‘So he has a fart fetish? Gross.. but is it? I mean it’s not that bad, it’s kind of ho- okay stop it Tom, you are not considering liking that’ “So as you can see-“ He cut himself off noticing Tom was spacing out.

 

Tord’s face contorted again as he let out another fart. It was short and sweet, making a little popping sound as it was pushed out. The drunkard was immediately taken out of his head as his counterparts let out a couple other ones.

 

These were louder and had a more pungent odor and Tord began to grind against him. He blushed a deep red but didn’t ask him to stop. Instead, he hugged him tightly and buried his face into his caramel colored hair.

 

They rubbed their members together roughly through the fabric, the rotten smell still omnipresent in the room. Tom didn’t know what to think anymore. ‘I am legit humping my worst enemy as he farts, and don’t hate it’ he thought as he bucked his hips up again.

 

There was no sound in the room besides Tord’s flatulence and their occasional whimpers and moans. Tom moaned loudly as Tord frotted against a particularly sensitive spot on his member. He squeezed him tightly which elicited a series of particularly nasty farts.

 

“Tom~” Tord crooned as he let out a bubbly fart. Said person stared down at the silver eyed man who’s face was as red as his hoodie. “Can you please eat me out?”

 

Tom, to say the least, was shocked and majorly embarrassed but he nodded anyways. Tord hastily sat on his face, tongue prodding at his entrance. He moaned as it entered him, he loved the feeling but it was plugging all of his gas he needed to expel.

 

“T-Thomas, can you please keep your tongue on the o-outside for now?” He pleaded as the blue clad male did just that. Once the tongue was out, an explosion of sour smelling farts were released from Tord’s rectum. 

 

Tom moaned from underneath him because of the smell and now he was massaging his neglected cock through his jeans. He licked hard and fast on his hole as a couple tiny farts were expelled. 

 

“I think I can’t fart anymore,” Tord whined before grunting as he pushed one last fart out. It was hard and loud which caused the smothered man underneath him to try to lick into him once again.

 

He moaned as he put his warm hand on his dick to jerk himself off along with Tom. The harpoon lover’s tongue wiggled it’s way along Tord’s inner walls. He quickly found this prostate and started to abuse it.

 

Tord moaned in earnest before he put his hand under the hem of Tom’s boxers and started to massage his head and a very sensitive vein. He moaned loudly into his bum as he felt heat rise in his stomach.

 

Apparently Tord did too because he panted “I’m close! I’m so fucking close,” as he bit his lip. This caused Tom to eat him out in earnest and soon, he was cumming. Tord moaned pathetically, seeing stars as wave after wave of his seed shot into his hand and Tom’s hoodie and pants.

 

Tom came shortly after, euphoria taking over as he painted his underwear in white. The norski got off of him and they both panted loudly. “Hey Tom?” Tord asked innocently “Can we do that again next time?”

 

He looked down at his roommate “Maybe, I still feel kind of weird about this and we should take a shower.” Tord nodded in agreement as they made their way to the bathroom to wash off.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. My personal hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Eddmatt 
> 
> Rating: Angst
> 
> Au/Setting: After the end
> 
> Kink: N/A
> 
> Summary: Edd finds out that he is Matt’s personal hell. That wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t have a monster crush on him
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous

His heart thumped in his chest, almost burst out of it. Because today was the day Edd was going to confess his feelings. Having a sudden rush confidence on this fine evening he figured it was the best time.

 

For the recent period of his life, Edd started to develop a crush on Matt. It was small for a while but it was definitely there, nagging his mind non stop. Before this, he actually really didn’t like Matt at all, taking pity on him by letting him stay. Now he’s done a complete one eighty and is almost head over heels. Maybe because they both changed a lot during the recent years, becoming more lively then they used to be.

 

Sometimes he thinks about when Matt was turned into a vampire. He actually took him on a date but since he didn’t really like Matt at the time, plus he was acting strangely so it went nowhere. But now, it might.

 

Walking out of his apartment and to Matt’s, Tom intercepted him on the way. Seemingly he was going to Edd’s apartment. “Oh um.. hi Edd. Where ya going?” He asked stiffly glancing to the side. He was actually going to Edd’s apartment to do the exact same thing he was but stopped. Edd thought for a moment, looking around swiftly before he pulled him into his apartment.

 

They made their way over to his couch and sat him down. He looked uncertain but decided to speak anyways. “Well, recently I’ve been having these feelings for Matt. I don’t know why, they just sort have happened. So I was going to tell him.”

 

Tom looked, to say the least, devastated. He furrowed his brow for a moment before looking up at his friend. “You know that... you’re Matt’s personal hell right?” Tom muttered in a depressed tone.

 

Edd looked at him quizzically, “What are you talking about? His personal hell was probably all his mirrors breaking or him being ugly or something. How would you even know anyway? It’s not like you looked into it.” Tom stared at him with a serious yet mischievous face.

 

“Let’s just say I visited hell again to see if a certain commie was there and I snooped in the personal hell section,” he said, a slight smirk on his face but then he reverted it back to a frown. Edd shook his head in disbelief, “No.. he can’t.”

 

Tom just nodded yes and looked at him with fabricated sorrow. As if Edd wasn’t hurt enough, his was like a stab through the heart. Tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes but he did not cry, he just grunted angrily.

 

“Fine. Then if he hates me, then I’ll hate him more then he does me.” He knew he was lying to himself, but it did make him feel slightly better. But only by a little bit

 

Tom put his hand on his back “I’m sorry Edd, I really am.” His tone sounding genuine even though he was rejoicing in his head. The green clad male hugged him tightly and balled his fist into the alcoholic’s blue hoodie. Of course, he hugged back and they sat there in silence.

 

………………

 

It’s been about a week since Edd found out the truth about what Matt truly thought of him. He was sitting in his room looking at his ceiling, planning the next thing he would do to upset the narcissist.

 

Over this past week, Edd had been doing petty things to get back at Matt. Small things like stealing his makeup and throwing out one of his last remaining novelty toys. Even yesterday he decided to say he was ‘unattractive’ and boy did that get him pissed.

 

He, of course, felt extremely bad about everything he did. But he knew he hated him anyways so why not. Then a wicked thought popped into his head. ‘What if I broke a mirror right in front of him?’ Now that, got Edd grinning.

 

The cola lover made his way to Matt’s room, barging in. Matt was sitting on the couch with a purple mirror in hand. Edd harshly grabbed it and smashed it onto the ground while giving Matt the death glare.

 

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?” The ginger exclaimed, bending down and trying to scrape the shards of mirror off the floor and he began to cry. Most of the pieces were cutting his hands which elicited more tears.

 

“Why have you been so mean to me Edd? What did I do!?” He practically screamed as Edd stood there, sadness and anger bubbling up inside him. “You HATE me! That’s why! And I figured it was high time I returned the favor!” He shouted back.

 

Matt looked extremely confused yet angry “I don’t hate you Edd, well didn’t until now!” Edd looked at him just had confused as he did “Well then why was I your personal hell before huh!?” He yelled as tears streamed down his now red face.

 

Matt looked at him, glaring “Is that what this is all about!? That trip to hell we did 8 years ago? People fucking change you know!?” Edd was taken aback that he swore but pressed onward “Well Tom said he went back recently and snooped into all our personal hells!”

 

“And you took his word for it instead of asking me?” “Well I trusted him more than you…” he realized how stupid that sounded, how stupid this all was. Matt was actually right for once, he should have just asked instead assuming and hurting the person he cared about the most.

 

Guilt crushed him to the point he was starting to cry. “I’m so sorry Matt. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I was just too stupid!” He cried, standing there as Matt stood up. Edd looked through his tear filled eye as the narcissist got right up into his face.

 

“Leave,” he snarled, “I never want to see you again! And no matter how many times you apologize it won’t change anything.” The cola freak stayed silent for a moment, before he furrowed his brow in aggression. “Fine. Tell Tom I’m leaving to a place you will never be able to see me again.” Matt was about to question him before Edd walked out, tears in his eyes. Matt just bent down to continued to picking up the pieces of the broken mirror.

 

“Edd, what happened!?” Tom asked in shock. He slapped him across the face “I don’t want to hear you SHIT! You ruined EVERYTHING!” And with that, Edd entered his apartment.

 

The green clad male flopped down on his bed and cried. This went on for an odd hour or so before he pulled out a bottle of painkillers. “Well if no one wants me here, might as well move on to where one of my friends are. Even if he wasn’t the best.” Then he downed the bottle and closed his eyes, waiting for death to grip him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make an alternate ending? Mmmm nahh


	5. Baby shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Tomtord
> 
> Rating: Teen for some non Christian family friendly swear words and slight antics
> 
> Setting: The house bc they're havin' a baby shower ;3c
> 
> Not Kink: Mpreg
> 
> Summary: Tom and Tord have a baby shower and invite Edd, Matt, the neighbors, Paul and Pat, and pretty much everyone they've met on their wild and wacky adventures. Everyone has to bring a gift for the baby, and when it's time for mama Tord to open the gifts, chaos ensues.
> 
> Requested by: the man, the meme, SisterSauce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like what I came up with :3
> 
> (And don’t worry The_Life_Beast, you’re request is in the works)

Today was the day Tom and Tord were having a baby shower. After their 10 year anniversary they finally decided to have a child. It took them a very long time but they finally managed to have at least one child, who they will name Tod since the doctors said he was biologically male.

 

The two soon to be parents were very excited and decided to invite practically everyone, not just Edd, Matt, Paul, Pat, and the neighbors but others too. Everyone was there from Hellucard to The rejects. Heck even Zanta somehow showed up.

 

At first it was going great. Everyone was socializing and talking to people they haven’t talked to in years but mainly just hung around and everything was fine. Until they had to open presents for the baby. Tord, being the proud ‘mum’ of the baby got to open the presents while if Tom needed to, he would help.

 

First was Edd and Matt’s gifts. They unwrapped the first present from Edd and it was a Cola can on a chain. “Well, I know it’s not much but it’s my most prized possession. I wanted to show how much I care for you guys and Tod when he arrives” He explains as they open Matt’s gift.

 

It’s just a picture of himself in the forefront but with the others a bit behind him. “I wanted him to have a picture of all of us so just incase something happens, he’ll always remember us, especially my dashing good looks~” Tom and Tord chuckled “Thank you both!”

 

Then it was Paul and Pat’s turn. They handed over a rattle with dull spikes on it along with a blanket with the red army insignia mixed with a harpoon. “We wanted to give him these so he could be a strong person, just like his mum.”

 

Tord smiled “I can’t believe you dug up my old rattle just so you could regive it to me.”

They laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of their heads. Tom stared at his husband with that ‘really?’ look in his eye as he got the same look back.

 

Their three neighbors approached them and Eduardo handed them a stuffed dragon. “We know it’s not much but this is a gift from all of us,” “Plus it used to belong to a good friend of ours” Jon chimed in sadly as the three men glanced at each other.

They both nodded as a ‘thank you’ as they left.

 

Next was Hellucard. He walked over putting a package of diapers down “I know you’ll need these more than I do..” He said awkwardly as he immediately turned around and left. On closer inspection they found out these were adult diapers and half of them were missing.

 

The couple shrugged and continued onto Laural and Diwi. They surprisingly got gifts that go together, 2 coffee mugs and a pound of coffee. “We know there will be many sleepless nights and you two will need these.” Laural stated like she knew what it was like but never actually had a child.

 

“And speaking of which!” Zanta barged past them as he handed them the gift of a pacifier that held Smirnoff in the center.  “it'll really help shut them up when you want some sleep" He bellowed. “Thanks Zanta..?” Tom stated as the zombie made his way back to his grave and entered it.

 

Then Bing, Larry, and the rejects all approached them. Bing, Scribble Tom, and Torm handed them gifts. They were a ray gun (Bing), a red ukulele (Torm), and a badly drawn version of ‘the sweatshirt brothers’ (Scribs). The almost parents thanked them even though they didn’t want to give their new baby a ray gun.

 

Larry stayed behind for a second “You know how Bing is with his crazy shenanigans, but here is something that I saved from one of his experiments,” he stated coldly as he held up a tiny cat like creature the size of your palm. “Just make sure to not get it wet.”

 

They both nodded timidity as he went back to the others. The final person was the trembling milkman standing in front of them “I k-know how expensive it is to get milk, so here are 6 and the rest are f-free until Tod is old enough to not n-need it.” The man stuttered as he set down the tray.

 

“Thank you very much!” Tord enquired as the milkman had a small smile on his face. After that, most of the guests started leaving and soon the four friends stood in their house alone. “I can’t wait for the baby to come,” Tom sighed, putting his arm around his husband as the mini cat jumped into his hood “Ya, me neither.”

  
  
  



	6. A little snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: TordEdd
> 
> Rating: Smut (with a bit of fluff?)
> 
> Au/Setting: Before The End
> 
> Kink: Vore (Safe vore, Non-fatal, Samesize)
> 
> Summary: Edd's noticed Tord acting very weird lately, avoiding everyone in the house and staying in his room whenever he gets the chance. And when he's not doing that, he's eyeing who ever is closest, drooling randomly, reacting like he's been burned if touched and putting distance between himself and the person who touched him afterwards, and eating more than what is necessary. Worried and also annoyed, Edd decides to confront Tord, going to his room and entering without knocking.
> 
> What he doesn't know, is Tord could eat people whole and alive, and that he had been trying to hold himself back from eating everyone close to him (even if they wouldn't be harmed), since he had started to crave any living being near him. He specifically wants Edd the most, but doesn't know what he'll think.
> 
> Tord is at his absolute worst and weakest, barely keeping the others off his mind while trying to keep himself inside his room. That's when Edd steps in and things get messy.
> 
> What Tord doesn't know though, is that Edd is a closeted Voraphile.
> 
> Requested by The_Life_Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this and sorry if I didn’t add enough fluff or it was too short ^^;

It was a warm spring morning. Edd and Tord sat at the kitchen table eating the freshly cooked bacon the green hooded male prepared. The Norwegian was stuffing his face with the bacon, practically eating the entire pound he cooked. “Hey! Leave some for me, Tom, and Matt! Well when they are up anyways.”

 

Tord stopped and stared at his housemate with a predatory look in his eye. Saliva slowly dripping down his chin as he looked at Edd with those eyes. Hungry and wanting. At this point, said person getting very uncomfortable by Tord’s demeanor.

 

“H-Hey dude, are you doing ok?” He asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Tord immediately shoved it off, standing up and making a beeline to the hall. Edd sat there for a moment, trying to fathom what just happened.

 

This had been going on for a long time. Tord would over eat, start drooling randomly, and would always stare at his housemates. Now, Edd reasoned, was the perfect time to see what was up.

 

He followed the norski down the hall, stopping at the door of his room. Without knocking, he opened the door to find Tord kneeling on the ground clutching his stomach. “Tord? Are you ok?”

 

Said man spun around to see the other standing in the doorway. He immediately pounced on him, pinning him to the ground as he started to lick his face. Edd struggled underneath the red clad male as he tried to push him off “Hey! What are yo-“

  

He couldn’t finish his sentence as he was lifted up and was starting to enter Tord’s throat head first. Edd’s mind was yelling at him to scream or try to squirm free but he wouldn’t. Mainly because he had fantasies of this exact same thing for years now.

 

The cola lover soon wiggled into the horned males stomach. Tord let out a long sigh and plopped down on the floor, massaging his stomach as he did so. “Um Tord?” He heard and was immediately snapped out of his haze.

 

“Oh my god.. Edd I’m so sorry, I can spit you out if yo-“ “No! No.. it’s fine,” he exclaimed as he felt around in his new squishy environment. Tord stifled a moan as he felt around, making his hips buck lightly.

 

“Maybe you could lay off the shifting Edd,” he pleaded as the saliva covered man in his stomach started to take off his clothes. He thought for a moment before he spoke “Nah~ I think you’ll be fine~”

 

Using one hand to put around his cock and the other against the inner walls of his captors stomach, he began to rub them in unison. Both men moaned at the pleasure they were both getting. Loving the feeling of being massaged in the right ways.

 

Soon Tord started to paw at his jeans. Unzipping his fly as he fished his hard cock out and began to jerk it up and down. Edd on the other hand was jerking himself off at a slow pace, wanting to savor this moment as long as he could.

 

Precum practically poured out of the green clad male’s member as he began to drool. Panting loudly as the heat and warmth of his squishy prison was driving him insane.

On the outside, Tord was picking up his pace. Rubbing circles into his stomach the more they went.

 

Whimpers and moans were the only thing heard in the room as they pleasured themselves. The norski whined as the hand that was once rubbing his insides was now gone. He tried to poke at his stomach to no avail. So he had to beg “Hey- ah~ E-Edd? Can you p-please keep rubbing? Please.”

  


Edd snapped out of his trance, remembering there was someone else he needed to pleasure too. Soon he began to slightly move around, rubbing at different spots of Tord’s stomach. Depending on how loud or soft the moan was, he could gauge the other’s pleasure.

 

And he found that the closer to his spine the better.

 

Now he began to jerk himself at a furious rate, still rubbing at Tord’s sensitive spots as the red hooded male moaned unabashedly. Edd felt heat rising in his abdomen as his moans continued to get higher pitch.

 

“Tord! I’m close! I’m gonna- ah fuuck~” And with that, streams of cum shot out of his cock, coating most of his confines in white. Unbeknownst to him, Tord has already came before and was working his way to a second one.

 

A few more minutes of vigorous jerking led Tord to reach is peak once again, making the floor even dirtier than before. Both men panted as Tord lay down on the floor. “That was amazing,” Edd sighed. “I never knew you were into vore, Edd~” He teased.

 

The brunette’s face erupted in blush as he coughed awkwardly “Ya ya.. hey Tord? Can we um… do that again?” Tord chuckled as he rubbed his over extended stomach “Of course my little snack~ now let’s get you out of there”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
